


Honey And Milk

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, Sore throat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sam's a little sick, and you decide to help.





	Honey And Milk

Sam had barely touched his food today. It worried you. He also seemed to talk less today, and when he did, he always held a hand to his throat. He was hoarse, but just barely. Dean seemed to notice too, always keeping an eye out for his brother. Finally, you decided to do something for the tall Winchester.

You stood in the kitchen, waiting for the microwave. Sam was in the library, probably trying to distract himself with reading. Sore throats sucked, and if you hadn't known any better, you'd have thought Sam was fine. He didn't look sick, and certainly didn't act like it. The microwave beeped. You took the now warm cup of milk. You poured a little bit of honey into the liquid, stirring with a spoon until you were sure that honey and milk had mixed. Time to go search for Sam.

You found him, as expected, in the library, head hidden behind a book. You were careful to make noise, as to not startle the hunter. He lowered the book a little, eyes finding yours for a second before they wandered downwards. His eyebrows raised when he saw the cup. You set it down in front of him, gesturing for him to take and drink it. Hesitantly he took a sip, eyes widening at the flavour. You sat down beside him, plucking the book from his grasp. "I hope this'll make you feel better", you murmured, watching Sam slowly drink the warm beverage.

"Thank you, (YN)", he smiled, pulling you closer by the back of your head. He gently laid his forehead against yours in a gesture of affection. "I would kiss you, but you'd get sick too." You giggled, quickly pressing your lips to his. "I'm sure I won't get sick!"

The next day you woke up feeling poorly. You croaked out a cough, pulling the covers over your head. Suddenly arms were wrapped around your middle. "I told you you would get sick..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
